


Пять раз, когда Ваймс обнаруживал что-то, чего не хотел знать

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 Things, Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio





	Пять раз, когда Ваймс обнаруживал что-то, чего не хотел знать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways Sam Vimes Discovered What He Didn't Want to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



1.  
— Я надеюсь, вам нравится это очаровательное мероприятие? — спросил Витинари.  
Ваймс подумал о длинной свадебной церемонии, о предстоящей второй половине для, полной светских бесед и французских корзиночек, и о том, как его красные обтягивающие бриджи неумолимо сползают к неизведанным анатомическим областям.  
— Я не мог остаться в стороне, сэр.  
— Несомненно, — Витинари, со Стукпостуком вместе, вернулся к своему кружение по комнате.  
— Должно быть он задолжал Гарри Королю чертовски большую услугу.  
— Следи за языком, Сэм, — сказала Сибилла.  
"Раз уж я не могу пить, — подумал Ваймс, — мне должно быть позволено хотя бы ругаться сколько захочу."  
— Только то, что он должен был прийти не значит, что надо было втянуть в это еще и меня. И половину города... даже своего секретаря! Витинари что, собирается делать заметки? В последнее время, куда бы он ни пошел, он всегда тащит с собой Стукпостука. Кажется у парня выходных вообще не бывает.  
Сибилла закашлялась и глотнула вина.  
— Я думаю, Хэвлок очень, э-э, увлечен этим молодым человеком.  
Ваймс посмотрел на нее. Она слегка порозовела, как человек, считающий себя слишком зрелым, чтобы краснеть.  
— Ты имеешь в виду...  
— Они достаточно сильно привязаны друг к другу.  
— Как именно...  
— Не будь таким ограниченным Сэм.  
— Я просто... не понимаю.  
— К счастью, — сказала Сибилла, — тебе и не нужно.

2.  
Витинари вздохнул.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы люди не пытались подставить меня... — Стукпостук прошептал что-то ему на ухо. — Сфабриковать против меня дело. Покушения доставляют куда меньше хлопот.  
— Лучше нам следовать процедуре, сэр, — сказал Ваймс. — Где вы были с часу до трех утра?  
— В постели.  
— Это не очень-то подходит в качестве алиби, сожалею, но...  
— Я был не один.  
— Серьезно? Э-э, то есть. Я буду настолько осторожен, на сколько это возможно, но мне нужно взять показания леди, так что если вы скажете мне ее имя...  
Ваймс посмотрел в лицо Витинари, потом перевел взгляд на Стукпостука.  
— О, — сказал он.

3.  
Ваймс побежал за каретой Витинари и вскочил на подножку.  
— Сэр! — сказал он, распахивая дверь.  
За долю секунды до того, как они отпрянули в разные стороны, как две половинки страшдественского крекера, Ваймс увидел... не так уж и много, если бы это был кто-то кроме Витинари. Он и Стукпостук сидели близко друг к другу, чему-то улыбаясь, и рука Витинари была на плече Стукпостука. Но это же был патриций, и эта сцена не могла быть более убедительной и более неловкой, даже если бы они были голые.  
— В чем проблема, командор? — спросил Витинари почти спокойно.  
Ваймс сглотнул.  
— Вы забыли свои перчатки.

4.  
Ваймс поднимался по лестнице дворца, перешагивая по две ступеньки разом и чуть не врезался в Стукпостука.  
— Ваша светлость, — сказал секретарь, — я хочу поговорить с вами, прежде чем вы увидите его светлость.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы попросить вас сохранять самообладание.  
— Когда он не хочет дать нам бюджет на обучение новобранцев? Ну, знаешь, меня злит необходимость посылать на улицы наполовину неподготовленных копов.  
— Не спорьте с ним сегодня. Пожалуйста.  
— Почему нет?  
— Он... огорчен. Его собака очень больна.  
— Его собака? Мои люди...  
— Не сегодня, — Стукпостук крепко обхватил локоть Ваймса. Он не был очень высоким или очень мускулистым. Он выглядел так, будто в детстве над ним много издевались, и он никогда об этом не забывал. Но он не отпустил, даже когда Ваймс послал ему угрюмый взгляд, который заставлял даже троллей подумать дважды. — Он тоже человек, знаете ли.  
— Неужели он получил документ, доказывающий это?  
Лицо Стукпостука застыло. Он настолько же напоминал себя обычного, насколько меч напоминает нож для масла.  
Ваймс знал этот взгляд. Он видел его у матерей. У мужей и жен.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, высвобождая руку. — Не сегодня.  
— Спасибо.  
Гиперопекающий маленький глупец. Кто бы мог подумать?  
Ваймс старался не думать об этом.

5.  
— Расскажи мне еще раз, — сказал Ваймс. — Настолько подробно, насколько можешь.  
— Я пришел примерно в 3:20, у меня было несколько писем, которые... — Стукпостук на мгновение закрыл глаза, — его Светлости нужно было просмотреть. Он был... вы видели. Лежал на столе. Я подумал, что он заснул. Я попытался его разбудить... — одна рука Стукпостука дернула за воротник. Второй он крепко обхватил свою грудь.  
К ним приблизилась Шелли Задранец.  
— Игорь подготовил лабораторию наверху, сэр, — прошептала она. — Все готово ко... для него.  
— Вы не можете! — голос Стукпостука дрожал. — Вы не можете его вскрыть!  
— Мы должны узнать, что произошло, — Ваймс кивнул двум констеблям на укрытые одеялом носилки.  
— Вы не можете его забрать. Не сейчас, — Стукпостук побледнел и покачнулся. Ваймс поймал его, и секретарь начал рыдать у него на руках.  
— Тише, — сказал Ваймс, оглядываясь в поисках кого-нибудь, кто мог бы заняться этим вместо него. Ангва была занята, а Шелли была слишком низкой. — Тише, не плачь, — он обхватил затылок Стукпостука, как обычно делал с Юным Сэмом. — Мне жаль.  
Чуть позже, когда пришла Салли и освободила его, Ваймс с удивлением обнаружил, что в его собственных глазах стояли слезы.


End file.
